Love and Lost
by MadamGrandAdmiral
Summary: Pegasus searches a tomb for spells but instead finds Malik...


Disclaimer: Don'town YGO. Never will. An odd pairingI was forced to have during a RR. Comments and opinions appreciated, flames ignored.

Love and Lost

The tomb was dark, musty smelling with a sense of foreboding hanging over it like a mist within the labyrinth of passages. The feeling of intruding, unwelcome on the ancient world carried with Pegasus as he invaded further and further, hand brushing the wall to help guide him to the antechamber at the very centre of the underground tomb.

He knew the way even in the dark because of the eye; the glowing relic tingling in its socket as he drew closer and closer to the room. He could visualise it clearly even now; his knowledge of the tomb and of the secrets it held revealed to him in a number of dreams. The spells and incantations to return his beloved to life were concealed inside, and all he needed was to enter and record the data down.

His heart beat fast as he felt the floor slope downwards gently, the darkness diluted at the very end. Suddenly eager, he began to walk quicker. Once he has this knowledge, the preliminary information, he could begin on the wider plan to return Cynthia to life, just as soon a he knew which other items were needed...

XXX

Malik had followed the westerner stealthily as he had first wandered the city above with his comrades. He had watched as he had dismissed them and headed out alone into the desert without supplies or even a map tog guide him. The idea that such an unextraordinary stranger could survive was ludicrous, and yet, as Malik soon discovered, this man was more than any ordinary person Malik had encountered, perhaps even blessed with the power of a Sennen Item.

The tomb had lain buried for thousands of years, undiscovered by even the most educated and experienced men in the field, and yet it was easily uncovered by this pale one, and navigated as if he possessed a map to it.

Malik watched in amazement; no one from outside his immediate family could know about this tomb! It was his sacred duty to protect it, and the knowledge of the Pharaoh.

As was the usual, his mind was split two ways over the issue. A deep, dark voice ordered him relentlessly to use his dagger and kill him, to bathe in the glorious death of the intruder, to ruin and destroy this invader.

But the rational side urged him to scare him away. Only a few years older than himself, this man was alone, in a tomb that had not been entered in thousands of years. He was surely to be terrified. Carefully withdrawing the dagger without a noise, he crept closer and closer to Pegasus, approaching the silver haired one from behind-

"Do you really think I cannot sense you, boy?"

Not English, nor Arabic, but...Ancient Egyptian?! Malik was too shock. He felt himself forced backwards against a wall, hands on his wrists, hitting his right hand against the wall to make him drop the knife. This was not needed, for as soon as Malik saw the Sennen Eye glinting...

"So, you planned to sneak up at me, and then what, boy?" Malik looked into the mismatched eyes, one of perfect amber, the other of perfect gold, terrified for his very soul. Nevertheless, he felt the information get dragged out of him, painfully pulled out of his very mind by the eye.

Pegasus found it was merely a shock tactic; dropping this small adolescent, he felt a rush of shame; he'd been prepared to harm a child...

But more was flooding into his mind. Images of lengthy abuse as a child, repeated beatings, a darker side that revelled in the pain and agony of others and itself...pain and agony such an innocent light should have been spared. Being rather spoiled as a child, Pegasus knew little of the actual feelings associated with loneliness and abuse except when it came to that of Cynthia's loss, but even that to the suffering of this innocent was tiny.

Malik had landed quite painfully on the stone floor, head lolling forward. From the silence of the stranger, and the flash of golden pain in his head, he realised this stranger had intruded into his thoughts, discovering his shame...

"You poor child, how could anybody be so cruel as to...?" Pegasus knelt down beside Malik, turning his face up towards the light, looking at him with a compassion the twisted opposite of the angry glare he had first beheld him with.

"Don't say a word...It is my shame, and mine alone to bear..."

"But to have your family force you into something so barbaric..."

Malik was lost in that beautiful androgynous visage, the beauty of a perfect male dazzling him. Admiration clouded him, poisoning the shame...

"Do you see what devotion can do to a person? Can you see how utterly devoted my father was to his oath? That he would even harm his only son...? Can you see how this myopic quest will destroy your soul, too, Pegasus?"

XXX

This was completely unexpected for Pegasus. This boy-knew his name-knew Cynthia- and was warning him about devotion? He too had worried if this returning her to life was destroying him, but one glance at that beautiful portrait always reaffirmed his resolve. Now, in a dusty tomb, it was harder to find comfort.

"She surelycan't mean that much to you..." Malik leant up, and pressed a kiss to Pegasus' lips, tasting sweetness. Pegasus pulled away, slightly disturbed. Standing up, plaer than milk, he turned fro the boy, and fled. Away from Malik. Away from the truth that his devotion was waning.


End file.
